


Interlude (Villa Welc0me)

by Kalloway



Series: Remote Transmissions/Villa Welc0me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Someone's in Sephiroth's bed, so he goes elsewhere, only to end up...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Series: Remote Transmissions/Villa Welc0me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582732
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Interlude (Villa Welc0me)

**Author's Note:**

> "This actually falls in the middle of chapter 2 of 'Villa Welc0me', a very A/U fic."
> 
>   
> ~~Probably Early 2003?~~  
> 
> 
> Or, more likely, late-2002?
> 
>   
> Villa Welc0me proper will get uploaded if I can someday locate a workable copy. Posting mostly for archival purposes.

Sephiroth sighed, glancing through the shadows at his bed. Again...

He'd spent the entire evening finishing the books he'd borrowed from Kalloway so he could return them the next day. Before he'd known it, it was after midnight and the house was quiet to the point of distraction. Usually someone was still awake at this hour, whether it be one of the annoyingly perky women or even Cloud, sitting on the piano bench, eating cereal, no matter what time of the night it was. But no one was around, and after carefully sorting his piles of handwritten notes; Sephiroth figured he'd at least lie down for a while. Sleep wasn't a nightly occurrence for the enhanced man, but rest was necessary.

The old floors creaked lightly beneath his feet as he walked to his bedroom. He paused before he reached the door, sensing something inside that didn't belong. Someone...

A split second later, Sephiroth realized a familiar scenario was playing itself out again. Opening the door and looking inside, the silver-haired man found himself to be quite correct. Halfway between angel and demon, curled silently in a tangle of silken blankets, was the blonde Sephiroth had been hoping not to find in his bed again. Cloud.

He did this almost too often, more than once a week lately. Sephiroth signed again, looking at the sleeping man. Cloud was supposedly in a good relationship. The two of them, well, that should have been the past. But here Cloud was, probably naked beneath the soft material, waiting to be claimed, offering himself. Again.

"I can't do it." Sephiroth said quietly, shutting the door. He pondered his options. The sofas in the house did not make for good sleeping. The guest rooms probably weren't made up at all, and Sephiroth had no desire to play housekeeper in the middle of the night. Cloud's bed... No. That wouldn't work. He'd tried that before. Cloud had woken up alone and gone back to his own room. It made the whole situation even worse. Where else...

He wondered if that obnoxious pilot had left yet. Probably not. So that meant the vampire probably wasn't using his bed... Perfect.

Sephiroth made his way to the back of the house, where he hoped an empty room and soft bed awaited him. Before he even opened the door, he knew that wouldn't come true. But... perhaps something could be arranged.

The door closed with a soft click, half muffled by the sound of falling clothing as Sephiroth undressed. In less than a minute, aided by the glow of his Mako green eyes, he climbed into bed and quite intrusively snuggled against the warm body he found.

Said warm body shifted slightly and then jumped once it realized it wasn't alone. In seconds, glowing red eyes met glowing green.

"This isn't your room." Vincent said, pushing Sephiroth away.

"I know. Let me stay. You're warm for a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire." A pause. "Is he in your...?"

"Yes." Sephiroth answered quickly.

Vincent sighed. He was rather fond of both men, but was absolutely clueless when it came to dealing with their past relationship.

"You can stay. But sleep. Nothing else." Vincent said after another moment. And then, rather rudely, he grabbed most of the blankets and rolled over.

Sephiroth grinned one of his rather frightening grins. "You've got the blankets, so I need to stay close." Putting one arm around Vincent, he brought his body to match the curves of the dark-haired man.

Vincent responded by heaving some blankets back and scooting further away.

"Why aren't you with your blondie?" Sephiroth asked, closing the distance between them again.

"Not tonight." Vincent replied. "And stay back."

"Or what? You already know I'm rather fond of your claw."

Vincent sighed. "I'm going to sleep now."

Sephiroth frowned for a moment. He was pressed tightly against the other man's back, drinking in both his heat and his smell. The dark-haired man must have showered not long ago - something almost floral scented wafted off of the black tresses.

The silver-haired man did the only thing he could think to do - he moved his left arm from where it lay over Vincent's body and brought it up to clear a path to pale white skin. Skin so smooth Sephiroth never failed to be surprised by it. Fingers couldn't do that skin justice though. He shifted his entire body a couple inches downward and kissed, lightly kissed, a trail from Vincent's neck to his left shoulder blade. And then lower, row after row of light kisses fell on the dark-haired man's back, slowly drawing moan after moan. Sephiroth stopped midway through his task, already hard and lusting after the man he was pleasuring.

"Want more?" he asked.

Vincent was quiet for a moment. This always happened. Sephiroth had to be in control. Had to instigate. Had to make him beg, most of the time.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Sephiroth..." Feigned breathlessness soon became real as Sephiroth pushed Vincent onto his stomach; throwing their covers off and finishing the path his lips had begun.

Vincent's skin shone pale in the faint light, slightly slicked with saliva as Sephiroth continued, nipping gently at the black-haired man's buttocks.

Sephiroth wasted no time, spreading all he could of Vincent and tonguing around the other man's opening, pushing those pale legs further apart.

"Seph..." Vincent moaned, grabbing at what he could of the blankets and pillows.

The silver-haired man kept teasing the other until he thought he was going to come just from the noises emanating from the normally quiet Vincent.

"Where is...?" Sephiroth began, drawing his body up over Vincent's, covering his and whispering in the black-haired man's ear. He knew Vincent could feel his arousal now.

"Drawer." Vincent replied, reaching his claw to the night table and snagging the drawer pull. Sephiroth crawled over him, thankful he could see in the dark well enough to not fumble around. Lube in hand, he settled back down next to Vincent's ear.

"How do you want it tonight, vampy?"

"I'm not..." Sephiroth cut him off with a quick kiss before moving off of him.

"I know, I know." They kissed again, slowly twining tongues as Sephiroth gracefully moved them both until he was lying across Vincent’s front. Breaking the kiss, Sephiroth settled his legs between Vincent's, spreading the man again.

Fingers slicked with lube, he pulled Vincent's good hand to his mouth and sucked on the black-haired man's fingers while his own began gently stretching the body beneath him.

Sephiroth had two claw fingers between his teeth by the time he guided his arousal into Vincent's body. He'd learned well enough that he should know where those sharp and cold tips were at all times. Sure he healed quickly and the claws were fun for play, but...

Sometimes though, like when it was the middle of the night and he was suddenly desperate for release, it wasn’t about play. It was about lust, and need.

Vincent let Sephiroth lift his legs up so they were resting against the silver-haired man's shoulders. The black-haired man cried out with each hard deep thrust into his body, reaching down after a few moments to stroke himself once he had his hands free from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smirked in the darkness, wondering just how long they could both hold out. Based solely on the moans coming from the other man, Vincent was close. And, he realized a couple deep thrusts later, so was he.

Claws dug into his back when he came, seconds after Vincent put on a delicious show with his own orgasm. Sephiroth wasn't sure quite how Vincent had moved those gold fingers behind him so quickly, but he didn't mind. He'd heal.

Neither slept much that night - besides repeated bouts of lust and orgasm, each man had much on his mind.


End file.
